Derek Halliwell
Derek Christopher Halliwell was the unborn child to Prue Halliwell and Damien Shield. He would have born a healthy baby, but his uncle- Wyatt Halliwell killed his mother, while she was 18 weeks pregnant with him. History 'Pre-Birth' His parents Prue and Damien were forbidden to be together. His father was his uncle Wyatt's best friend. He followed everythign Wyatt said and was on his side: Evil. That was until he fell in love with Wyatt's younger sister Prue. She convinced Damien to stop following Wyatt's orders and join the resistance. His parents snuck around behind Wyatt's back for a few years. They almost got caught a few times. But Damien always covered up there tracks. Both Prue and Damien knew if Wyatt found out he would kill them. But mostly Damien since deep down he really does love both his brother and sister. 'Prue's Pregnancy' When Prue was seventeen she found out she was pregnant. Damien and Prue both freaked out when they found out. They knew things were about to get rough for them, and they were definately not wrong. At first they had to keep the pregnancy a secret. But Prue told her older brother, Chris not that long after she found out. Since she trusted him with all of her heart and knew he would protect her. He already knew Damien and Prue were together and he was okay with it. Since he knew Damien made his baby sister happy. Wyatt found out his sister was pregnant he was furious. He wanted to kill who ever got her pregnant. Except she wouldn't tell him who. Prue didn't want Wyatt to go after Damien so they agreed to keep the baby being Damien's a secret. Prue was due to give birth to a baby boy on March-19-2025. After talking it over Damien and Prue decided to name there son, Derek Christopher Halliwell. After Damien's mortal father who was killed a few years back, and Prue's older brother Chris. Since Prue and Chris were very close. They both wanted Derek to have Caleb's last name but knew it would be a give away to who his father was. 'Death' Wyatt had somebody spy on Prue so he could find out who her child's father was. Since he knew Prue wouldn't tell him to keep him safe from Wyatt. Wyatt enentually found out and tracked Damien down to the Underworld. Where he beat him and was going to kill him. Prue found out and got down there as fast as she could. Once she found them Damien was already beaten and Wyatt was about to throw a fireball at him. She did the only thing she could think of, she ran to Damien as Wyatt threw it. Instantly killing her, Damien, and Derek. Chris showed up as the fireball killed them. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools Other Powers *'High Resistance:' This power causes Prue to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Category:Dark Paths Category:Grandchild